His Loving Lie
by NymboDerp
Summary: All of the different ways their relationship could've gone. So many actions leading to so many universes, but in the end, they'll always be together one way or another. Prompt-fill series. D18, AU, drabble-series, one-shot.


**A/N**: I have to confess... D18 was probably what really got me into RPing. It'll forever be one of my OTPs, and I'll remember it fondly as the starting point for Viv and my relationship.

* * *

**Anger**

Kyouya has experienced Dino's anger only once, when caught beneath the sheets with another man. His eyes, dark, pained, furious, shook him to the core.

**Trust**

It wasn't obvious, but Kyouya would trust Dino with his life. And for Dino? He could trust Kyouya completely with his own life—but this time, he can't bring himself to. Not when he's still stricken by the image of Kyouya's betrayal. Not while he's still the Don of the Cavallone.

Dino shakes his head, and turns away one last time from his lover.

**Fighting**

They fought over everything. Who slept on which side of the bed, what they would eat for dinner, whether or not they would go to Italy for Tsuna's inauguration; anything was grounds for a fight for the two of them. However, neither would win—but there was no loss for them either.

**Lie**

The number of times Kyouya has been lied to is as numerous as the stars: his parents, his peers, his herbivorous victims; they'd all attempted to and (some have) succeeded in smearing the truth with dishonesty. However, Dino has never added to this number. Dino is the one, honest constant that Kyouya has in his life.

**Orders**

Dino can only close his eyes, turning his face away from the carnage that litters the hallways of the formerly great manor of the Uccello Famiglia. He had given the order. Kyouya had merely fulfilled it in the way he knew best.

**Guilt**

Guilt eats away at Dino until all he can hear are the whispers of his conscience, the insidious voices of his doubts and fears and anger. He can only hope Kyouya's eyes will open again to look upon the world with its carefully managed apathy—or otherwise live for the rest of his short, pained life with the knowledge that he killed his own lover.

**Romance**

Kyouya had always thought love struck fast and hard like the hit of a tonfa. And he was right about it. Until he was proven wrong.

**Blood**

Dino had found out very early in their relationship that while Kyouya detested kinks, he was turned on by the coppery scent of blood. And especially when it was Dino's blood that he smelled.

**Cheat**

Kyouya has cheated on Dino many times. Why? He didn't know. But then again, he did. He didn't want to be tied down by someone…

(Yet what comes up must come down eventually.)

**Evidence**

If Dino was a little smarter, if Kyouya was a little less stubborn, they'd realised what was in front of them.

**Fear**

Dino had never feared for Kyouya until he woke up that night, cold sweat covering his tanned skin, and pupils contracted into narrow slits. He was panting heavily, trembling faintly as those dying screams echoed in his ears, eventually fading with every breath he took. He looked to his side, spasms wracking his fingers as he stroked back inky hair from a pale face. "Kyouya…"

The image of Kyouya's bloodstained face never left him.

**Lust**

It was too easy to blame everything on lust.

And Dino was the fool that kept coming back for more.

**Injury**

It hurt Kyouya to realise that while Dino's heart may belong to him, Dino could never be his completely, as he watched the other kiss his bride.

**Steal**

"You stole my heart away Dino. I need it back." Kyouya's lips curled into a faint smile as he gently pulled his hand away from the other's chest. His fingers were covered in blood, cupping a gently beating muscle. "It's only fair after all…"

**Research**

Dino didn't know exactly what to call this- this _thing_ he had with Kyouya. But he should have known better than to search it up on the Internet.

**Love**

"It isn't love, Dino."

"… Then what is it?"

"What else? Animal instinct."

**Dominance**

Every time their lips met, their bodies entangled, it was a fight for dominance. Rough and calculated, they'd use any advantage they could. After all, it was all too easy for one of them to win the battle- but battles don't win the war.

**Death**

Kyouya was killing him slowly with his fruitless love. One day, he'd end up dead- but Dino didn't know whether to regret it or not. If anything, he couldn't do a thing now that it had started—and he knew everything was going to go downhill from here.

**Endless**

As he left Dino, broken and hollow behind him, Kyouya wondered whether Dino would continue to love him—whether his love truly was as endless as he claimed.

**Fireworks**

Dino was brilliance and light and he was dynamic in a way that had shaken up Kyouya's world instantly: it was a burst of colour that had painted the monochromic world he'd lived in – short lived but not without its impact. He'd destroyed any semblance of peace and quiet that had once existed in Kyouya's life, and it was jarring to know just how much Dino had changed him.

Kyouya hated him with a passion.

**Wishing**

He would wish vainly that Kyouya would answer, but he never would, and never will. A gravestone cannot answer a man's desperate and hollow sobs after all.

**Birthday**

A birthday was just another annual event to him – a mere date that had no significance for him. Rather, any emotional attachment Kyouya could've attributed to the date was due to Dino: the blond man was the one thing Kyouya would allow himself to feel more than just _apathy_ or bloodlust towards.

**Tomorrow**

Dino had promised him forever, but Kyouya knew that forever wouldn't last… It was a lie that Kyouya had planted; as he himself had put an end to this _forever_ that Dino had given him.

There was no tomorrow that they will see together. It was all just a loving lie.


End file.
